1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leashes used to attach a rider to a bodyboard or surfboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Bodyboards typically have a leash that allows the rider to maintain constant possession of the board. The leash usually includes a wrist strap that is coupled to the board by a cord or wire. Different wave conditions require different lengths of cord. For example, while waiting for the "perfect" wave, the rider may dive beneath the turbulence to avoid movement from the water. The board is left on the surface of the water, wherein the leash serves to prevent the board from floating away from the user. For large waves, the rider must dive particularly deep to avoid the wave turbulence. Therefore large waves typically require a longer cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,634 issued to Kimura and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,562 issued to Nealy, disclose leashes that have a cord attached to an ankle strap. Although the cord of these devices can be long enough to use in large waves, the longer wire can become entangled with the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,415 issued to Wood, discloses a leash with an elastic member that stretches to increase the length of the cord. The Wood leash is still susceptible to entanglement and provides only limited variations in cord length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,785 issued to Tugwood et al, discloses a leash with a helical cord. The cord varies in length as the user moves farther from the board. The cord extends parallel with the surface of the board and thus can still become a source of entanglement. Additionally, a rider will typically lie flat on the board while riding the waves. The rider may inadvertently lie on the cord. The thickness of the helical cord, when pinned beneath the user, can cause discomfort and pain.
Depending upon location and weather, the user may be subjected to various wave conditions. Some waves may necessitate a long leash, while other conditions may require a short leash. It would be desirable to provide a leash that can be readily attached to another leash, to quickly increase the length of the same. It would also be desirable to have a leash that can vary in length, while not being susceptible to entanglement with the user.